Naruto The Chakra Archer
by Zero The Kydd
Summary: Naruto unlocks a powerful ability after stealing the Scroll of Sealing. He will come to be known across the Elemental Nations as the Chakra Archer. Grey-Naruto. AU. NaruX?


Naruto The Chakra Archer

**A/N: This is my second story, for anyone following NTS please be patient I am working to develop the plot. In this story Naruto is going to be more of a long range fighter, and probably isn't going to resemble his canon self. I hope you continue read, I'll try to be original. I'm not sure if there is a story out there that resembles this, I promise I haven't read or seen it. Thank you and Welcome.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the slight elements that I may use from the Star Ocean series.

Normal speech: "Hello"

Thoughts: 'Hello'

Demon/Summon speech: **"Hello"**

Demon/Summon thoughts: **'Hello'**

Jutsu: **Shadow Clone Jutsu**

**Prologue**

The instructor sat in the front of the room scanning each student that sat before him. Each students face held a different emotion, it was displayed like a projector to a white screen. The instructor rose from his seat "We all know what today is." It was not a question, most showed their acknowledgement with a sharp nod. Today was the day that these students, children, became adults. The evolution from academy student to ninja. Today most of these aspiring ninja, moved up in the echelon of their society. The Instructor, Umino Iruka, smirked "Let's get started then." One by one Iruka called their names.

A blond boy with three whisker marks on each side of his face, sat nervously in the back of the class. 'I've practiced the clone technique for months, I even worked hard on my chakra control just to help, but still no results. I wonder what the problem is.' The blond boy thought with a slight sigh. 'This isn't going to end well.'

"Uzumaki Naruto" Iruka said clearly which broke the blond boy from his thoughts. Naruto stood and walked down the center aisle to where Iruka was standing. Each row of seats he passed by he heard the other students whisper. He knew what they all thought of him a loser, 'dobe' as he taken to being called. Naruto knew he was dead last in the class, but what gave them the right to judge him. For as long as he could remember, he has been shunned, without reason or justification. No one would give him the answer, not even the Hokage. Naruto stepped off the last step and followed Iruka to the room that the examination was held.

'This isn't going to end well.' Naruto thought. Iruka walked around the table that sat in the open room, and sat down. Next to him was his other instructor, Mizuki Touji. He had very light blue hair to the point it almost looked white. He was wearing the standard attire of the Konoha-nin, which consisted of a green flak jacket and forehead protector which he wore like a bandanna. Naruto knew that Mizuki was like the majority of the villagers and did not hide his hate towards the blond boy.

Iruka was hold onto a clipboard "Alright Naruto, **Henge (Transformation Technique)** into Mizuki."

A small cloud of smoke went up where Naruto was standing. A scowl crossed Mizuki's face when he saw the boy successfully transform into a perfect copy of him. Iruka wrote on his clipboard, then opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out a dull shuriken "Next, **Kawarimi no Jutsu (Body Replacement Technique).**

Iruka lazily tossed the dull shuriken at Naruto, before it reached him Naruto substituted his self perfectly with one of the multiple wood logs they had stacked in the corner. Iruka scribbled something down on his clipboard. "Finally, all you need to do is make 3 clones of yourself Naruto and you pass." Iruka said "Go whenever you are ready."

Naruto took a deep breathe "Here we go." Naruto muttered "**Bunshin no Jutsu (Clone Technique).**" Three clouds of smokeentered the room, the first one cleared to reveal a perfect clone. However, Naruto's excitement was short lived when he saw the other two clones face down on the ground before they dispersed.

Naruto looked up towards Iruka "I'm sorry Naruto" Iruka said with a sad voice "but you fail."

Mizuki cut off Iruka "Come on Iruka, he did manage at least one decent clone" He said trying to persuade Iruka.

Naruto narrowed his eyes towards Mizuki 'What is he trying to do? Mizuki-Sensei would be the last person to try and help me out'

"Rules are rules Mizuki, if we passed Naruto, then we would have to pass every academy student that failed to make a clone" Iruka said to Mizuki with a scowl. Iruka made a final glance towards Naruto "I'm sorry."

**(Outside The Academy)**

"I knew it wasn't going to end well." Naruto said in a depressed voice. He was sitting on a swing that hung from a tall tree just in front of the academy. Naruto watched as all the newly appointed ninja got congratulated by the other instructors and their parents/guardians.

'Damn clones' Naruto thought "Hey Mizuki-Sensei." Naruto said in a sad tone while looking at the ground. Mizuki stepped out from behind the tree that the swing was attached too. Mizuki wondered how Naruto noticed him but proceeded to forget about it.

"You know Naruto, you almost had it this year. Since you did so well, I came up with an extra credit assignment to help you pass. Are you interested?" Mizuki said smiling nicely.

'I'll play your little game Mizuki-Sensei' Naruto smirked "Of course."

**(Forest)**

Naruto ran into a small clearing just on the outskirts of the city and set down the large scroll that was strapped to his back. "Taking the Scroll of Sealing was a lot easier than I expected. Naruto said with a smirk "Mizuki-Sensei! I got the scroll" Naruto yelled out to the trees.

"Very good Naruto, now bring me the scroll" Mizuki said in a hurried voice as Naruto saw him standing on a tree limb high above him. Before Naruto could give him the scroll they heard someone jump into the clearing.

"Naruto!" Iruka yelled as he jumped down for the trees "Why did you steal the Forbidden Scroll?!"

Naruto looked at Iruka "Mizuki-Sensei said if I got it for him that I could pass and become a ninja." Naruto said calmly

Iruka looked wide eyed at Mizuki before yelling "Keep the scroll away from him Naruto, he's trying to steal it!" Iruka pulled out a kunai and readied himself. Mizuki grabbed a one of the two large shurikens off his back and hurled it at Iruka who quickly dodged to the side.

"Naruto, run! Keep the scroll for Mizuki" Iruka yelled. Before Naruto could react to Iruka's words, Mizuki threw his last large shuriken at him. He prepared himself to dodge but before he could, Iruka appeared in front of him. Naruto began to yell out but it was too late, as the shuriken lodge itself into Iruka's back.

Naruto grabbed Iruka before he fell and hit the ground. Naruto gently lowered Iruka on his stomach and knelt beside him. Tears fell down Naruto's face "You idiot, I could have dodged it" He said through sobs

Iruka coughed up some blood "I'm sorry Naruto… I'm sorry for not being a better Sensei... I'm sorry for not treating you better" Iruka coughed one last time "I'm sorry." Iruka spoke his last words as Naruto watched the life leave his eyes

Mizuki laughed hysterically from the tree on the other side of the clearing "Oh how sad" Mizuki said though laughs.

Tears continued to stream down Naruto's face "Ill avenge you Sensei" he said quietly as he closed Iruka's eyes.

Naruto slowly rose "What are you laughing at?!" He screamed becoming engulfed in a light blue light. An ethereal like light covered Naruto's left wrist and hand. The ethereal light slowly began to form something in his left hand. Within a few moments, Naruto held an ethereal Longbow and stared at Mizuki with icy blue eyes.

Naruto held the bow in front of him and drew back, an ethereal dust slowly formed an arrow. Mizuki looked wide eyed at Naruto "What the hell is this?! Is this a kekkei genkai!?" The light that engulfed Naruto quickly expanded, blinding Mizuki. He opened his eyes to see the ethereal arrow speeding towards him leaving ethereal dust in the arrows wake. It was too late for Mizuki to react as the arrow hit him directly in the throat and exited out the other side and lodged itself into the tree before dispersing into a light blue dust. Mizuki fell from the tree to the ground clutching his throat.

Naruto slowly walked up to him and watched the blood seep through Mizuki's fingers "Not so funny anymore, is it." Naruto said as Mizuki fearfully stared at Naruto gasping for air as he painfully passed away. Naruto watched the life leave Mizuki's eyes just as he watched it leave Iruka's. Naruto's eyes went back to their normal ocean blue color and he fell to the forest floor, as unconsciousness claimed him.

**A/N: Well that does it, tell me what you think, love it, hate it, let me know. Ill try and do my best with this, sorry if there are any spelling or grammatical errors.**

**Peace, Zero The Kydd**


End file.
